


I Swear We Weren't Doing Anything

by geekyfandomgirl



Series: Water your Plance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it is a shipping work, F/M, Friendship, Keith Is A Little Shit, Pidge and Lance are oblivious, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyfandomgirl/pseuds/geekyfandomgirl
Summary: Pidge and Lance get caught in a compromising position during one of their game nights.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Water your Plance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I Swear We Weren't Doing Anything

To say Lance and Pidge liked video games was an understatement. They were obsessed with them, especially Killbot Phantasm 2. As in, spend every waking moment that wasn’t training or fighting or eating (because who needs sleep?) playing it. 

As soon as they finished training, they headed straight to Pidge’s room (because that’s where it was set up), turned the lights off, snuggled under a blanket (because her room was cold), and locked the door (because ever since Keith and Allura snuck out, Shiro had a tendency of barging in at inopportune moments).

Lance wasn’t sure how long they had been playing for, but he knew he was tired, because he was getting those weird butterflies everytime Pidge grinned at him, which he figured was overexhaustion and totally not because she had one heck of a cute smile. And then they would reach a new level and he would completely forget.

Eventually, exhaustion got the better of them, and they fell asleep. That was how Keith found them a few vargas later, Pidge’s head resting on Lance’s chest, and his hand resting protectively over her. Keith grinned. He shipped them so hard! When were they going to realise they liked each other? He was about to leave the room when an idea came to him. He snapped a picture, then yelled, “WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!”

The effect was instant; Pidge jumped up and immediately slipped on a shirt, causing her to fall back on top of Lance. With as much dignity as she could muster, she yelled,”What the quiznak, dude?!”

Keith grinned. “Sorry, but maybe next time you could be a little more discreet?”

Lance got the meaning a second before Pidge did, and his face turned a bright shade of red. “I...We..It wasn’t like that!”

“Yeah!” Pidge answered. She, too, was very flushed. “Look, we were honestly just playing Killbot Phantasm.”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “Mmhm. But this picture says otherwise.” He held it up for them to see. As soon as the surprise wore off, Pidge gave him her death glare.

“Run.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

And that was how Keith ended up in the infirmary for two straight days. Sure they were lectured by Shiro on giving their team member a concussion, but hey, it was worth it! They had managed to delete the picture, but what they didn’t know was that Keith had sent it to everyone else, which was why they kept getting weird looks.

As for Lance and Pidge, they still enjoyed their game nights, but took Keith’s advice and kept them slightly more discreet.


End file.
